Hiro Uzumaki: Last of a Dying Breed
by cutboy
Summary: The story takes place during the First Great Ninja War, before Konoha was created.  And with everything on his shoulders, one must overcome it all to end it.  But will it be enough, and what will happen if he doesn't succeed.Please leave reviews.


"Hiro Uzumaki," the higher-ranking ninja officer called out.

"Yes sir," Hiro answered. Hiro stood 5'9" and weighed about 160 at the age of 16. He maintained his blonde yellow hair in a ponytail and kept his forehead protector on displaying the Hidden Village of the Cloud symbol. He wore a dark gray flak jacket with black long sleeves with pants to match and an Uzumaki Swirl symbol similar to the one Naruto has on his sleeve.

"You are one of the strongest jounins in our village and I need you to be alert during this time of war. In addition, for this mission, you will have to be very cautious in taking out a very critical part of their defenses. Is that clear, son," Hiro's dad said sternly with a smile showing that he was proud of his son.

Hiro nodded and then looked at the kunochi situating her gear. His eyes smiled at her with love and affection. She looked back and smiled as well. She stood 5'6" and bared a very close resemblance to Sakura, except she had jet-black hair and went by the name of Kuyi Litake. They had been seeing each other for a few months and they were getting serious. Hiro walked over and gently touched her face to assure her of his return and the special group went on their way.

Arashi Uzumaki, the father of Konoha's future 4th Hokage, now 8 year-old chunnin, looked on from the command post as the ninja of the Hidden Village of Cloud head out into the battlefields of the First Great Ninja War. "I hope the mission is successful because we won't be able to survive another 6 months of this."

"It will, because we have set up a fail-proof plan composing of some our strongest ninjas including your cousin, Hiro, who is the prodigy of the Uzumaki Clan," a ranking jounin admitted with conviction.

The special group, composed of ninja from the Rain, Cloud, and Moon Hidden Villages headed toward the location, Bravo, which was a stronghold for the countries of Sand, Grass, Water and Fire Countries. They headed with haste to the rendezvous point, where they would then split into groups of two to head for their particular location and assignment. Hiro collaborated with a ninja from the Hidden Moon Village and the special group wished each other good luck and proceeded as plan.

Hiro and his partner, Jyo, hurried to where the majority of the supplies and weapons were held and their mission was to destroy the warehouse and routes leading to that location. A kunai flew out from the trees toward the two ninja. They dodged and headed for higher ground hoping to lose their assailants. Not too far ahead of them, three ninja waited for the Hiro and Jyo. Hiro threw kunais and they jumped through the trees. The assailants followed and set up a diversion that stopped Hiro and Jyo in their tracks. One of the assailants whisked by the other two ninja with astounding speed and slashed Hiro and Jyo before they could even react. They keeled over in pain and blood spat out their mouths. The assailant looked on with skepticism at their display and then the two ninjas disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They were kage bunshins used to stall attract pursuers while Jyo took another route. "I know you're out there," one of the assailants said. "I've come to stop you, so hurry and come out so we can the end these games."

"I guess I will have to fight," Hiro stated walking out of the shadows.

"Good," the assailant said making the other two ninja disappear in a cloud of smoke. The ninja revealed to be the future 2nd Hokage. He was 17 years old and very strong. The two ninja clashed with kunais and began to battle. The 2nd blasted away with a powerful water jutsu destroying trees and landscape and Hiro dodged and jumped to higher ground. Water poured almost endlessly creating a large lake. Hiro knew that his opponent was strong and could not be taken lightly. Hiro did a wind shuriken jutsu and tore threw the 2nd's water wall jutsu counter and cut his arm. "He's tougher than I thought," the 2nd thought and began to use one of his most powerful techniques. He gathered a large amount of chakra and created a giant water clone of himself. Hiro jumped back with caution. "This is my Abominable Clone jutsu," the 2nd shouted. The giant's eyes lit up and charged toward Hiro. Hiro did a Whirlwind Jutsu, that created a large whirlwind destroying landscape, but the giant clone dodged with quick speed.

"He's as fast as the original," Hiro murmured to himself, trying to dodge the giant's and the 2nd's offensive. He bit his thumb to cause it to bleed. Then, he did a summoning jutsu hand seal and placed his hand on his chest. A black and white colored kitana sword called the "Wind Sword" appeared in sheathe on his back. The sword's blade was all white with a black hilt and white handle with a black star sewn into it. Hiro did another hand seal and began to levitate. Chakra pushed out of his feet and began to ascend into the air. The 2nd threw water needles at Hiro, but he easily avoided them. The giant did a body flicker jutsu to counter Hiro's movements and punched Hiro and he flew across the water. Hiro flipped backwards into a safe fall to gain his composure but the 2nd already used a Water Missle jutsu and a big explosion was created. Water began to rain down from the explosion and Hiro was standing there holding the wind sword in a blocking stance with a serious look on his face.

"You are better than I thought," the 2nd yelled across the lake to Hiro.

"The same to you," Hiro replied, "but it's time I end this fight." The 2nd smirked at the comment. Hiro then began to create a large amount of chakra. The mass of chakra began to expand and rocks and debris began to levitate.

"This can't be good," the 2nd thought and the giant rushed over and used a "Water Cannon Jutsu" and disrupted Hiro's technique. Hiro dodged and then evaded the water spikes the 2nd created. Hiro then created three kage bunshins. Two of the bunshins pulled out a funny looking kunai and threw them 45 degrees in opposite directions, and the third bunshin did a hand seal and the two bunshins disappeared.

The real Hiro combated and dodged the giant's and the 2nd's attacks until the jutsu could be complete, then the third bunshin did a hand seal and shouted, "Uzumaki Rasengan!" A line of chakra appeared, and outlined the area of the jutsu and formed a triange to mark the damage, which was a mile. The giant was in the damage area, but the 2nd was clear. Then, crashing winds came from all sides and smashed into the giant almost obliterating it. The 2nd was caught off guard by the initial onslaught of the jutsu and that was Hiro's chance. At that moment, he gathered, as much chakra as he could muster and did the "Wind Walker jutsu," which gives the user incomparable speed similar to the Flying Thunder God jutsu, except it was continuous as long as the amount of molded and gathered chakra wasn't depleted. Hiro grabbed the 2nd, which now seemed to be standing still compared to how fast Hiro was moving, and at the last millisecond, pulled the 2nd into the damage range before the second onslaught began, the tornado. The tornado erupted and destroyed everything within that mile radius. Hiro almost made it out of the blast range, but he was caught and thrown a few hundred feet.

Hiro awoke a day later in some debris and managed to make it back to his village. He was too late and his village had been destroyed. His clan members and fellow villagers were dead. Hiro trudged broken hearted, searching for any survivors and found a ninja lying against a post. He walked closer and noticed it was Kuyi. Kuyi was barely holding on and her head raised to see her love for one last time. Hiro rushed over and held her during her last breaths. "I love you, Hiro," Kuyi whispered.

"I love you too, Kuyi," Hiro said with a tear running down his face, "you're going to be okay." They both knew that she was not going to make it, but he wanted to be positive for her sake. "What happened," Hiro asked. "Did anyone one make it out alive?"

"No, we were hit hard by a massive army from the west. Someone screwed up the intel and information was construed. Your father and we held them off as long as we could but it was too much." She was not aware that some nin and villagers escaped, including Arashi Uzumaki. "Please live on, Hiro. Live for me, your clan, and our village and the nin that died for it." At that moment, she breathes her last breath. Hiro closed her eyes and laid her down. He walked into his burned home and recovered anything that was not burned or destroyed and grabbed a secret scroll from a hidden compartment found in the corner of a statue. He walked to the entrance of the village where he was greeted by an army of at least 300 enemy nin. Hiro paused at the audacity the nin had coming to his village and destroying it.

"You destroyed my village and my clan and you have the gall to come back," Hiro yelled at the ninja army. His chakra began to expand and debris and rocks began to levitate. Chakra began to pour out of him as his emotion spurred and he began to expand the mass of the chakra. It was increasing at a drastic rate and it startled and shook some of the enemy nin. Hiro, then used all of that chakra to do the Wind Walker jutsu and instantly disappeared. The ninja were shocked but the disappearance, right before they started bleeding and dropping to the ground one by one like dominoes. Hiro continued on a rampage through the battlefields until he could not sustain the jutsu any longer. That day he had killed over 3,000 ninja and it began the end of the First Great Ninja War and new beginning for the world of Naruto and the creation of the Hidden Village in the Leaves: Konoha.


End file.
